Manufactured food snacks simulating potato chips, for instance, are usually made from vegetable and grain flours with admixtures such as starches, both raw and gelatinised, and additives such as monosodium glutamate and glycerol monostearate. The mixtures are made into dough, cut into suitable pieces, and fried.